Zukunft?
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Was macht Hermione wohl wirklich nach ihrem Schulabschluss und nachdem der Krieg vorrüber ist?


Die folgende Geschichte habe ich für einen Wettbewerb in meinem Lieblingsforum geschrieben. Dazu gab es folgende Vorgaben:

Thema: Feuer und Wasser

Fandom: VoE, HP, SM, WK, Ranma, Gargoyles

Genre: Thriller oder Romance

Wörter, die vorkommen müssen: Wasserspeier, Handtuch, Zimt, Streichhölzer, Fisch, Schirm

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren des Harry Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie lediglich entliehen und verdiene damit kein Geld. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee dieser Geschichte.

**Zukunft?**

„Na toll!" Frustriert blickte Hermione auf die winzigen Flocken Asche, welche die Überreste eines soeben in Flammen aufgegangenen Weingummidrachens darstellten.  
Es waren noch etwa zwei Wochen, dann würden die Briefe für das neue Schuljahr von Hogwarts verschickt werden, und bis dahin sollten die neusten Süßigkeiten für das Sortiment von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Serienreife erreicht haben. Doch bislang weigerten sich die Fruchtgummis beharrlich mit Hermione zusammenzuarbeiten. Zwar war es ihr gelungen, die kleinen Figuren zum Leben zu erwecken, doch sobald die Drachen wie ihre großen Vorbilder begannen Feuer zu spucken, verbrannten sie an den eigenen Flammen.  
Auch der heutige Ansatz, bei welchem sie versucht hatte mittels Wachholder die Flammen auf ein harmloses Maß zu reduzieren, hatte nichts gebracht. „Was soll's", seufzte sie und räumte die Schüssel mit der Gummimasse in die Spüle, „immerhin musste dieses Mal wenigstens nicht die halbe Küche dran glauben." Bei einem Versuch vor wenigen Tagen mit Pfefferminze als regulierender Ingredienz hatte sie beinahe die ganze Küche in Brand gesetzt. Überhaupt wusste sie so langsam nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte schon so viel ausprobiert, von A wie Anis bis Z wie Zimt. Mit ersterem war es ihr zwar gelungen die Flammen zu reduzieren, allerdings hatte sich der Weingummidrache beim Verzehr auf das zehnfache seiner ursprünglichen Größe ausgedehnt, so dass man die Süßigkeit beim besten Willen nicht mehr schlucken konnte. Vanille als Zutat hatte sich als so schwer erwiesen, dass die kleinen Drachen dermaßen lethargisch wurden, dass sie sich nicht mehr von Muggelnaschwerk unterschieden, und Zimt schließlich hatte die Masse so hart werden lassen, dass sie sich nicht mehr in die Formen gießen ließ. Die Liste der Misserfolge ließ sich fast endlos fortsetzen.  
Mit einigen gekonnten Ratzeputz- und anderen Reinigungszaubern schaffte Hermione wieder Ordnung in ihrer Versuchsküche, ehe sie sich dem Regal zuwandte, um sich die Zutaten für einen neuen Ansatz zusammenzusuchen. Doch keine der Reagenzien in dem Schrank passte zu dem bisherigen Konzept, welches an sich sehr erfolgreich war, so dass Hermione noch nicht gewillt war, die gesamte Rezeptur umzustellen. Außerdem hatte sie dieses nagende Gefühl, dass es durchaus ein Kraut oder ähnliches gab, welches das Problem, vor dem sie stand, lösen würde. Doch welches? Sie hatte nun schon so oft ihre Bücher durchgeblättert, dass allein der bloße Anblick ihrer treuen gebundenen Freunde sie in Rage versetzte. Vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit, einfach mal einen Spaziergang zu machen und somit etwas Abstand zu dem Projekt zu gewinnen.   
Kurzentschlossen griff sich Hermione ihren Regenmantel und ihren Schirm, denn noch nicht einmal der seit einigen Tagen andauernde Regen würde sie davon abhalten, jetzt einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, war Hogsmeade bei diesem Wetter förmlich ausgestorben. In den Straßengräben floss das Wasser knietief in einem regen, gurgelnden Treiben dahin, so dass es Hermione nicht weiter gewundert hätte, wenn sie eine Forelle oder einen anderen Fisch beim Luftschnappen in dem Wasserlauf entdeckt hätte. Das gleichmäßige Prasseln des Regens auf ihrem Schirm hatte etwas beruhigendes, und der Geruch frischer feuchter Erde ließ sie nach dem langen Experimentieren in ihrer Wohnung über dem Laden tief aufatmen. Sie erlaubte ihren Gedanken sich selbstständig zu machen und davon zu driften, während sie den Weg entlang schlenderte, ohne recht auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatten ihre Füße sie bis vor die schmiedeeisernen Tore von Hogwarts getragen. Augenblicklich kam Hermione die große Bibliothek in den Sinn, in der sie während ihrer Schulzeit so manche Stunde zugebracht hatte. Sicherlich würde sie dort auch etwas finden, dass ihr bei ihrem Drachenproblem weiterhelfen könnte. Allerdings war sie keine Schülerin mehr, und selbst wenn man ihr gestatten würde das Reich von Madame Pince für ihre Recherche zu nutzen, waren immer noch Ferien und die großen Tore geschlossen. Natürlich gab es diverse Geheimgänge zur Burg, die Hermione dank der verschiedenen Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron und der Karte der Rumtreiber kannte, aber so verzweifelt war sie dann auch wieder nicht. Weshalb sie diese Idee auch sofort wieder verwarf. Trotzdem warf sie einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den im Nebel nur schemenhaft zu erkennenden Türmen der trutzigen Burg. Dabei entdeckte sie etwas, das ihr augenblicklich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Eigentlich etwas eher Alltägliches für Hogwarts, und dennoch etwas, das man nur allzu schnell wieder vergaß: Wie üblich bei einem solchen Wetter, hatten sich einige der geflügelten Wasserspeier selbstständig gemacht und jagten einander in wildem Spiel um die Zinnen.  
Hermione war so vertieft in den Anblick der herumtollenden steinernen Ungeheuer, dass sie die herannahende Gestalt gar nicht bemerkte.  
„Miss Granger." Eine tiefe, ironische Stimme ließ Hermione zusammenfahren.  
Selbst unter Tausenden hätte sie die Stimme von Professor Snape, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und Schrecken der meisten Schüler, erkannt. Sie zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen und möglichst gelassen zu erwidern. „Professor."  
„Was machen Sie hier?"  
Während ihrer Schulzeit hätte die harsche Frage Hermione vermutlich einen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken gejagt, sie dazu gebracht, sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen, ertappt, selbst, wenn sie das Recht hatte, sich dort aufzuhalten, wo sie sich aufhielt. Doch jetzt, hier und heute, während sie über eine Antwort nachdachte, erkannte sie mit einem Schlag, dass sie ihre Schulzeit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Der Zaubertrankmeister konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Weder konnte er ihr kostbare Hauspunkte abziehen, noch sie zu Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten verdonnern, und auch die nervliche Anspannung, ob ihr Aufsatz von ihm mit einem O oder einem T bewertet würde, existierte nicht mehr. Hermione blickte auf und direkt in das mürrische Gesicht des Professors. „Ich genieße das schöne Wetter", sagte sie herausfordernd. „Und Sie?"  
„Ich erfreue mich einer jeden Minute, da ich noch ungestört durch die Flure und über die Länderein der Schule streifen kann, ohne über, die Vorschriften missachtende, Schüler zu stolpern. Zugegeben, ein etwas sonnigeres Wetter wäre mir angenehmer, aber die Zeit des Friedens ist nun mal äußerst knapp bemessen, ehe ich mich wieder mit fangzähnigen Frisbees und Nasenblutnougat herumschlagen darf."  
Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein über Hermiones Gesicht, stammte doch über die Hälfte der Dinge, mit denen die Schüler den Lehrern in Hogwarts das Leben schwer machten, aus dem Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge in der Winkelgasse, oder der Filiale in Hogsmeade, die Hermione betreute.  
Als hätte sich Snape ebenfalls daran erinnert, sagte er: „Ich vergaß, Sie gehören ja inzwischen auch zu dem Konzern dieser beiden dummen Nichtsnutze."   
„Es tut mir leid, Professor", erwiderte Hermione, doch ehe Snape ihre Antwort als Entschuldigung dafür werten konnte, dass die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs die Erwartung so ziemlich aller Lehrer mit ihrer Berufswahl enttäuscht hatte, fuhr sie schon fort. „Es tut mir leid, dass ein so kluger Mensch wie Sie nicht in der Lage ist, hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum Fred und George Weasley, die trotz aller Scherze und Streiche bei den Prüfungen, wie ihre Brüder, stets gute Noten erreichten, ausgerechnet bei den ZAGs so miserabel abschnitten? Haben Sie je vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus eines ihrer Produkte, etwa ein Nasenblutnougat oder eine Kotzpastille, untersucht? Offenbar nicht, denn sonst hätten Sie längst das Potenzial, welches dahinter steht, erkannt." Die Enttäuschung war Hermione deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Wortlos blickte Professor Snape seine ehemalige Schülerin an. Ihre Worte hatten ihn erschüttert, nicht so sehr vom Inhalt her, auch wenn es an seinem Ego kratzte, dass sie ihm unterstellte Potenzial nicht erkannt zu haben, sondern die Art, die Kraft, die bedachte Würde, die aus den Anschuldigungen herausklang. Keiner seiner ehemaligen Schüler, nicht einmal seine angeblichen Lieblinge aus Slytherin, hatten je gewagt so mit ihm zu reden, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass der Respekt, den sie für ihn gehegt hatten, eine herbe Einbuße erlitten hatte. Und gerade Hermione Granger hatte ihm einen Respekt entgegen gebracht, der nicht der Furcht, sondern der Hochachtung vor seinem Wissen entsprang. „Also schön", knurrte er schließlich, „Sie haben gewonnen. Ich werde eines der Produkte der Herren Weasley untersuchen. Sie haben nicht zufällig eines dabei?"  
Hermione konnte sich ein triumphierendes Aufblitzen in ihren Augen gerade noch verkneifen, dann suchte sie in den Taschen ihres Regenmantels und förderte eine kleine Schachtel mit einem Tagtraumzauber hervor. „Bitte sehr, Professor."   
Snape zögerte für einen Moment, dann fragte er: „Möchten Sie bei der Untersuchung dabei sein? Damit Sie mir hinterher keine Manipulation der Ergebnisse vorwerfen können."   
Der angehängte Nachsatz ließ Hermione schmunzeln. Sie kannte den Professor gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Professionalität ihm jede Manipulation hierbei verbot, dennoch schien er jedes Entgegenkommen vor sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Gerne Professor."

Ohne, dass ein weiteres Wort zwischen ihnen beiden gesprochen wurde, öffnete Professor Snape das Tor, und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in Snapes privates Labor, welches an sein Büro grenzte. Während der Professor alles Notwendige für die Untersuchung vorbereitete, setzte sich Hermione auf einen hohen Schemel und sah von der Ecke aus zu. Sie genoss es, Severus Snape bei seiner disziplinierten Arbeitsweise zu beobachten.  
Der Zaubertrankmeister ging sehr methodisch vor, sprach zunächst einen Bann, der verhindern sollte, dass der Tagtraumzauber seine Wirkung tat und sich dabei selbst zerstörte. Dann machte er sich daran Schicht um Schicht das Zaubergeflecht zu entwirren. Nur ein einziges Mal geriet er ins Stocken. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nur recht oberflächlich mit Arithmantik beschäftigt, nun aber hatte er es mit einem ihm unbekannten, komplizierten Zauber zu tun.  
„Es ist ein Salvarius-Zauber, den die Zwillinge selbst entwickelt haben. Das Ungewöhnliche an ihm sind seine Zahlen, die 0, die 5 und die 2. Diese Zahlen werden in dieser Kombination eigentlich so nicht verwendet, aber im Kern des Tagtraumzaubers ist eine Zutat enthalten, die eine Verbindung ermöglicht", sagte Hermione leise von ihrer Ecke heraus.  
„Wie zum Henker...", murmelte Snape in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, während er auch diesen Zauber löste. Danach blieb nur noch eine kleine Kugel, welche den Kern des Zaubers bildete. Diesen gab der Professor in einen Kessel, wo er zusammen mit anderen Zutaten zu einem Trank zerkochen sollte, der sich hinterher leicht in seine einzelnen Bestandteile zerlegen ließ. Zuletzt warf er noch einige bläuliche Streichhölzer in den Kessel, gerade so viele wie nötig waren, um exakt für eine Stunde die Flammen des Feuers auf Temperatur zu halten und danach zu löschen. Erst als ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu warten, bis der Trank fertig war, wandte er sich wieder Hermione zu.  
„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis mit dem Salvarius-Zauber. Es war zwar nicht nötig, aber dennoch." Auch wenn der Dank aufrichtig gemeint war, schaffte Severus es nicht, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben.   
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht nötig war, schließlich haben Sie selbst schon während ihrer Schulzeit eigene Zauber entwickelt. Aber es gab keinen Grund Sie unnötig bei der Analyse aufzuhalten", erwiderte Hermione schulterzuckend.  
„Nun ja, wie es aussieht, haben wir jetzt dennoch etwas Zeit... Würden Sie vielleicht gerne eine Tasse Tee trinken?"  
Überrascht von dem freundlichen Angebot, nahm Hermione dankend an. Tatsächlich war es in den Kellergewölben ziemlich kühl, und ein heißes Getränk daher sehr willkommen.  
Professor Snape entfachte unter einem zweiten Kessel Feuer und füllte ihn mittels eines simplen „Aguamenti"-Zaubers mit Wasser. Dann trat er erneut an die große Regalwand, welche seine Zaubertrankzutaten enthielt. Vor zwei etwas abseits stehenden Weithalsflaschen machte er Halt. „Schwarztee oder Kräutertee?", fragte er Hermione.   
„Kräutertee, bitte. Mein Körper reagiert mit Zittern auf das Teein, und ich möchte heute Abend noch ein wenig weiterarbeiten, da brauche ich eine ruhige Hand."  
Überrascht sah der Professor seine ehemalige Schülerin an. Gerade bei dem Pensum, dass sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit auferlegt hatte, hätte er gewettet, dass sie ein Koffeinjunkie war. „Also gut, einmal Kräuterspezial. Gute Wahl übrigens", meinte er noch, während er die Glasflasche auf den Tisch stellte und in zwei Teebecher die Kräutermischung löffelte.

Kurz darauf saßen beide mit einer Tasse dampfendem Tee da und beobachteten den vor sich hin köchelnden Kessel mit der Tagtraumlösung. Eigentlich albern, aber Hermione war nicht gewillt von sich aus das Schweigen zu brechen. Sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Tag schon sehr viel erreicht hatte. Nicht nur, dass der Professor eines der Weasley-Produkte analysierte, er begegnete ihr auch mit freiwilliger Höflichkeit, etwas, das während ihrer Schulzeit ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre, deswegen aber nicht weniger angenehm war. Diesen Erfolg musste sie nicht durch nervöse Plapperei aufs Spiel setzen.  
Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, herauszuschmecken, welche Kräuter Professor Snape für seinen Tee zusammengemischt hatte. Die Fruchtkomponente war leicht zu erkennen, es handelte sich um Erdbeere. Eine weitere Zutat war Süßholz, da war sich Hermione ziemlich sicher. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, eine dritte Zutat, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Kraut kannte, konnte aber keinen Zusammenhang mit einem anderen Getränk oder einer Speise oder einem Zaubertrank herstellen, so dass sie vielleicht den Geschmack darüber hätte identifizieren können.  
„Verraten Sie mir, was in der Kräutermischung außer Erdbeere und Süßholz ist?", fragte sie schließlich, und brach damit doch das Schweigen.  
„Zwei von drei, und das ganz ohne Magie. Nicht schlecht, Miss Granger", gab Snape zur Antwort. „Meinetwegen, ich werde Ihnen auch noch die dritte Zutat nennen, aber nur, wenn Sie mir zuvor verraten, wie eine so herausragende Schülerin, wie Sie es waren, sich für etwas so Niveauloses wie die Scherzartikelbranche entscheidet."  
Hermione war überrascht, aber auch ein wenig geschmeichelt, dass diese Frage Professor Snape tatsächlich zu beschäftigen schien. Sie überlegte kurz, suchte nach den richtigen Formulierungen, um ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer ihre Handlungsgründe darzulegen, ohne in seinen Augen noch tiefer zu sinken. „Niveau", fing sie an, „ist etwas Subjektives, Sir. Für Sie sind Dinge wie Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein oder ein Tagtraumzauber verschwendete Energie. Für die Schüler bedeuten sie ein Stück Lebensqualität. Die meisten erkennen sehr bald, dass sie den Stoff einer geschwänzten oder auf andere Weise versäumten Schulstunde zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt nachholen müssen. Wenn sie aber durch einen gelungenen Streich, einen lustigen Scherz ihrem Humor ein wenig Freiraum geben, dadurch für einen Moment alles andere, was sie belastet, vergessen können, und dann hinterher um so zielstrebiger, ausgeglichener weiterlernen können, dann ist das in meinen Augen nicht niveaulos. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn es sich um so fortschrittliche Produkte wie die der Weasley-Zwillinge handelt."   
„Das ist doch jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, Miss Granger?" Prüfend zog Professor Snape eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Im Kern schon. Das einzige, was gegen diese Art des Humorauslebens spricht, ist die Tatsache, dass Scherze und Streiche nicht nur den Urheber betreffen, sondern auch, zumeist ungewollt, andere. Und es ist dieser Umstand, und nicht etwa der Streich selbst, der zum Beispiel Sie, Sir, gegen solche Scherzbolde aufbringt. Im Zauberscherzgeschäft gilt es daher abzuwägen, ob der Humorgewinn den möglichen Schaden um ein Vielfaches übersteigt. Und dies ist meiner Meinung nach bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen der Fall. Außerdem habe ich während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort gelernt, dass manchmal Lachen ebenso wichtig ist wie Atmen."  
Professor Snape beschloss diese Aussage fürs Erste so stehen zu lassen. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum die überragende Jahrgangsbeste, der alle Möglichkeiten in der magischen Welt, und wie ich Sie kenne, vermutlich auch der nichtmagischen Welt, offen standen, inklusive sogar in absehbarer Zeit die Leitung von St. Mungo's oder gar der Posten als Zaubereiministerin, ausgerechnet das ‚Zauberscherzgeschäft' wählt."  
„Wissen Sie, dass ich Sie beneide, Sir?"  
Mit allem hätte Severus Snape wohl gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ausgerechnet eine neunmalkluge Gryffindor ihn beneiden würde.  
„Sie konnten sich entscheiden. Sie haben etwas gefunden, dass Sie so sehr fasziniert, dass Sie ihr Leben damit verbringen können. Das eine als Hobby, das andere als Beruf. Denn erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie sich in ihrer Freizeit als Ausgleich zum Zaubertrankunterricht nicht mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beschäftigen, oder umgekehrt, wie etwa während meines sechsten Schuljahrs. Sie haben unter allen Aspekten der magischen Welt zwei Dinge gefunden, mit denen Sie sich jeden Tag aus Neue beschäftigen wollen. Sie waren fähig eine so begrenzte Auswahl zu treffen, sich darauf zu spezialisieren. Ich konnte das nicht." Hermione trank einen Schluck des wirklich hervorragend schmeckenden Tees, ehe sie fortfuhr.   
„Hogwarts bietet ein wirklich großartiges Spektrum, das den Schülern bei dieser Auswahl helfen soll. Ich konnte nie eine derartige Wahl treffen. Während meiner gesamten Schulzeit habe ich nur ein einziges Fach nicht aus Zeitgründen abgewählt, und das auch nur, weil ich schnell erkannte, dass ich keinerlei Begabung dafür hatte, und es sich bei diesem Fach nun mal um ein Gebiet handelte, bei dem man ohne Begabung nichts lernen konnte, und auch die Begabung nicht erlernbar war – Wahrsagen. Alle anderen Fächer jedoch haben mich in gleichem Maße fasziniert.  
Und genau das war das Problem, als es darum ging, einen Beruf zu wählen. Jeder Beruf, ob Heiler, Auror, oder das Ministerium für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, hätte Teilbereiche der Magie abgedeckt, die mich unbedingt faszinierten. Aber leider eben nur Teilbereiche. Einen Beruf unter vielen zu wählen, hätte bedeutet, auf all die anderen Bereiche der Magie zu verzichten, beziehungsweise nur in sehr eingeschränktem Maße zu nutzen. In jedem Fall aber hätte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass mir etwas Wichtiges in meinem Leben fehlt."  
Gebannt hörte Severus zu. Denn gerade die Tatsache, dass Hermione Granger sich in allen ihren Prüfungsfächern dermaßen ausgezeichnet hatte, hatte unter seinen Kollegen die wildesten Spekulationen hervorgerufen, wenn es um die berufliche Zukunft dieser Schülerin ging. Und umso größer war der Unglaube gewesen, als ihre Wahl bekannt wurde.  
„Dann wurde ich zufällig Zeuge, als Fred und George Weasley ein neues Produkt entwickelten. Fred war in ein Buch über Arithmantik, fortgeschrittene Arithmantik um genau zu sein, vertieft, während George einen Stapel YTT-Magazine, die monatliche Runenzeitschrift, nach etwas durchsuchte. Vor ihnen, auf dem Tisch, lagen Zaubertrankrezepturen und Versuchsprotokolle ausgebreitet. Sicher, ich hatte gewusst, oder zumindest vermutet, dass die beiden Asse auf den Gebieten Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst sein mussten, aber Alte Runden und Arithmantik? Fächer, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit gar nicht belegt hatten? Spontan bot ich ihnen meine Hilfe an, und je mehr ich mich mit dem Projekt befasste, desto mehr erkannte ich, wie fassettenreich ihre Arbeit war. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mich in diesem Geschäft nicht entscheiden müsste. Eins führte zum anderen, so dass ich heute festes Mitglied im Entwicklungsstab bin, und nebenbei die Filiale in Hogsmeade leite.  
Die mangelnde Fähigkeit sich für ein Teilgebiet zu entscheiden, ist übrigens auch der Grund, warum die Zwillinge letztendlich ihre Streiche zu ihrem Beruf gemacht haben. Abgesehen von ihrem natürlichen Hang zu Schabernack und Uzereien. Anders als ich aber, durften sie ihre vielseitigen Neigungen und Begabungen nicht ernsthaft offen zeigen, da ihnen anderenfalls ihre Mutter niemals auch nur im Entferntesten erlaubt hätte, einen Laden für Zauberscherzartikel zu eröffnen. Sie hätte ihnen solange die Hölle heiß gemacht, bis sie mindestens Abteilungsleiter im Ministerium geworden wären oder so. Auch jetzt war es schon schwer genug Molly zu überzeugen."   
Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Professor Snape an Molly Weasley, die mit ihrer energischen Art das ganze Hauptquartier des Phönixordens in privaten Belangen kommandiert hatte. Sogar ihm war es nicht immer gelungen sich ohne ein anständiges Abendessen wieder davon zu stehlen.  
„Und nun, Professor, ist es an Ihnen, mir die dritte Zutat des Tees zu verraten", erinnerte Hermione den Zaubertrankmeister.  
„Waldmeister, Miss Granger. Die dritte Zutat ist Waldmeister."  
Waldmeister? Das Maikraut? Perplex starrte Hermione erst Snape, dann ihre Teetasse an. Waldmeister! „Danke, Professor! Vielen Dank!" Das war die Lösung! Vor Freude fiel sie dem mürrischen Zaubertranklehrer kurz um den Hals, und noch ehe sie sich dieser Tat bewusst werden konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Keller gestürmt. Die regulierende Zutat für die Weingummidrachen war Waldmeister!  
Zurück blieb ein äußerst verwirrter Severus Snape. Was war nur in Miss Granger gefahren? Und wie kam sie dazu, ihm um den Hals zu fallen? Noch dazu, als hätte sie keine Angst vor ihm? Wobei, genau betrachtet, hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag über kein Anzeichen von Angst gezeigt. Vielmehr hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber voller Selbstbewusstsein behauptet, ohne dabei im geringsten aufdringlich oder überheblich zu wirken. Herausfordernd, ja, aber er wusste, dass hinter einer solchen Herausforderung auch ein passender Intellekt stand. Und obgleich er noch immer nicht mit ihrer Berufswahl so ganz einverstanden war, einfach weil er das Zauberscherzgeschäft nach wie vor für unter ihrem Niveau hielt, konnte er ihre Argumente doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen.  
Kein Zweifel, die kleine Schülerin, die vor ihm gezittert hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Sie war erwachsen geworden, und zum ersten Mal stand er dieser Entwicklung, die zwangsläufig alle seine ehemaligen Schüler durchgemacht hatten, nicht gleichgültig gegenüber – ja, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, stand er Hermione Granger allgemein nicht gleichgültig gegenüber.

Es war bereits spät am Abend und Hermione hatte soeben die fertigen Weingummidrachen aus den Formen geschüttelt, als es an der Hintertür zum Laden klopfte.   
„Wer mag das sein?", überlegte sie laut. Die Zwillinge schieden aus, denn diese hätten sich einfach direkt in den Laden oder ihre Wohnung appariert. Einen Besuch vorher anzukündigen hielten sie für verschwendete Zeit. Was das Ankündigen betraf, so hielten es Ron, Ginny und Harry ähnlich, bevorzugten aber den Kamin. Tatsächlich fiel ihr niemand ein, der auf diese Weise bei ihr um diese Zeit anklopfte. Doch da sie nun mal keinerlei hellseherische Fähigkeiten besaß, konnte sie nur durch simples Öffnen der Tür herausfinden, wer der späte Besucher war. Also ging sie hinunter, während auf ihrem Küchentisch kleine Weingummidrachen umherstolperten, die winzige grüne Flämmchen ausstießen – ohne sich dabei selbst zu verbrennen.  
Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war es Professor Snape. „Professor? Was führt Sie hierher?" Hermione trat beiseite und ließ Snape eintreten.  
„Ich dachte, Sie wären vielleicht an den Ergebnissen meiner Untersuchung interessiert. Außerdem haben Sie bei ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch vorhin ihren Schirm in meinem Labor vergessen." Und er hielt ihr den Regenschirm entgegen.  
Tatsächlich hatte Hermione das Fehlen des Schirms noch gar nicht bemerkt, da sie kurzerhand den Geheimgang in Richtung ‚drei Besen' benutzt hatte, und sich nach etwa der Hälfte des Weges aus Ungeduld direkt in ihre Versuchsküche appariert hatte. Lächelnd nahm sie nun den Schirm entgegen. „Danke, Sir. Aber...", sie besah sich den Lehrer, der vom Regen triefnass war, von Kopf bis Fuß, „warum haben Sie den Schirm nicht benutzt?"  
Auch Professor Snape sah an sich herunter, dann ergriff er irritiert das Handtuch, welches Hermione ihm hinhielt. „Ich weiß es nicht..."


End file.
